homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha Jade
Samantha Jade Gibbs is an Australian actress, singer, songwriter and former child model. She's also the winner of The X-Factor Australia 2012. She played Isla Schultz on Home and Away in 2016, and reprise that role on Home and Away: All Or Nothing in 2017. Early Life Samantha Jade Gibbs was born in Perth, Western Australia.2 Her father, Kevin Gibbs is of Anglo-Indian descent, while her mother, Jacqueline Deans Gibbs was of Scottish descent.3 .3 Her mother died on 8 June 2014 after a short battle with cancer.4 Jade began modelling at the age of four and at age nine she won a talent show after singing "Amazing Grace".5 She attended Good Shepherd Catholic Primary School and Hampton Senior High School.67 Career 2002-2010: Beginnings In 2002, Jade's friend sent her demo to a record producer in Los Angeles, California, who then decided to send Jade and her family to Hollywood for a meeting. The following year, they moved to Los Angeles.8 In 2004, she signed with US record label Jive Records and began recording a few demo tracks.5 That year, a song she co-wrote, "Secret Love", was recorded by JoJo for the soundtrack of the 2004 film Shark Tale.5 In 2006, Jade recorded the title track "Step Up" for the 2006 dance film Step Up.9 The song was written by Diane Warren and produced by rapper Wyclef Jean.5 The single which had little promotion appeared for one week on the Billboard Pop 100 peaking at number 92.10 In 2007, Jade released her follow-up single "Turn Around". It was sent to mainstream radio in the United States on 14 August 2007, as the lead single from Jade's debut album, My Name is Samantha Jade.1112 Upon initial release, "Turn Around" debuted and peaked at number 83 on the ARIA Singles Chart,13 but upon Jade winning the fourth season of The X Factor in 2012, the song re-entered and peaked at number 53.1 After three years with the label, My Name is Samantha Jade was never released.81415 In 2007 Jade co-wrote and sang back-up vocals on the track "Positivity" on Ashley Tisdale's debut album Headstrong.16 The following year, Jade co-wrote and sang back-up vocals on the song "Can't Walk Away" on Tiffany Evans' album Tiffany Evans. Jade was later dropped from Jive Records and attempted to continue to work on music independently with American record label Affinity West Entertainment. Jade recorded the controversial Golden Touch album for the label which would later result in issues regarding the release of the album, as it wasn't released until 2012.17 In 2010, Jade made her acting debut in the film Beneath the Blue, a sequel to Eye of the Dolphin.18 The film was released in 2009.19 Jade notably recorded a track the following year with David Guetta and Laidback Luke for David Guetta's fourth studio album One Love which was released in August. The track did not make the final track-listing but is featured as a bonus track on certain[which?] international releases.20 In July 2009 Jade released her third single, "Secret", in Australia, which failed to chart. The official music video for the single was directed by Valerie Babayan.21 The video for "Secret" shows her narrowing down an old lover so she can confront them about their "Secret". In 2010, Jade relocated to Perth and began working at her father's mining factory counting stock. 2012: The X Factor Australia & Samantha Jade In a final attempt to return to the music industry, Jade successfully auditioned for the fourth season of The X Factor in 2012, singing The Script's "Breakeven", during which judge Guy Sebastian notably teared up.23 Jade progressed to the super bootcamp stage of the competition, where she sang "It Ain't Over 'til It's Over" by Lenny Kravitz and "No Air" by Jordin Sparks.2She then advanced to the home visits round as part of the Over 25s category, which was mentored by Sebastian.2 He later selected Jade, along with Justin Standley and Nathaniel Willemse, for the live finals—a series of ten weekly live shows in which contestants are progressively eliminated by public vote. For the first live performance show on 17 September 2012, she sang Katy Perry's "Wide Awake" and received praise from all four judges. Keating said "I'm going to get in trouble for saying this but that was better than Katy Perry", while Sebastian added that "Every singer in the country just literally went 'Oh my gosh'."24 However, Jade fell into the bottom two alongside Adil Memon but was saved after Keating, Bassingthwaighte and Sebastian all opted to eliminate Memon.25 In the fifth week, Jade fell into the bottom two alongside Angel Tupai. After they received two votes each, the result was deadlock and reverted to the earlier public vote leading to Tupai receiving the fewest votes and being eliminated.2627 In the seventh week, Jade fell into the bottom two alongside Willemse but was saved via deadlock.2829 In the semi-finals of the competition, Jade sang "Heartless" and "Where Have You Been", she advanced to the finals.30 During the grand final decider, on 20 November 2012, Jade was announced as the winner. She received a recording contract with record label Sony Music Australia and a Nissan Dualis car.31 After winning The X Factor, Jade's winner's single "What You've Done to Me" was released digitally via iTunes.32 After three days of release, the song debuted at number one on the ARIA Singles Chart.33 It was certified triple platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA), denoting sales of 210,000 copies.34 Jade's self-titled debut album was released on 7 December 2012, featuring re-recorded versions of the songs she performed on The X Factor.35 The album debuted at number three on the ARIA Albums Chart and was certified gold, denoting shipments of 35,000 copies.3637 On 5 December 2012, Jade's former record label Camp West Recorders released her original first album The Golden Touch on iTunes without Jade or Sony Music's permission.3839 Camp West Recorders Inc. company presidents John Harris and Ty Knox sued Jade for damages and alleged contract breaches as well as Sony Music, Parade Artists, FremantleMedia Australia and Simon Cowell's Syco Entertainment.40 Harris and Knox claimed that they were entitled to a share of Jade's income because they signed a development deal with her when she moved to Los Angeles at age 15 to launch a music career, and that Camp West's contract with her was still valid.40 The pair also claimed they spent $2 million developing her as an artist.4041 2013-2016: INXS: Never Tear Us Apart, NINE & Home and Away In January 2013, Jade headlined The X Factor Live Tour performing shows in the Gold Coast, Sydney, Melbourne, Adelaide and Perth.42 The lead single from Jade's second studio album, Firestarter, was released on 28 June 2013.4344 It debuted and peaked at number nine on the ARIA Singles Chart and was certified Platinum, for selling 70,000 copies.3436 Jade co-designed her own jewellery line with Diva accessories. In August 2013, Jade performed in Indonesia for RCTI's 24th anniversary television special, X Factor Around the World, along with The Collective, Jahméne Douglas, Melanie Amaro, Novita Dewi and Fatin Shidqia.45 Jade performed "Firestarter" in the first week of the fifth season of The X Factor.46 During her performance on The X Factor, it was announced that Jade is working on her second album.46 She won 'Best Video' for "Firestarter" at the 27th ARIA Music Awards.47 Jade released a second single from her upcoming album, entitled "Soldier" on 15 November 2013, which peaked at number 17 and was later certified Gold, for selling 35,000 copies.3648 On 24 January 2014, Jade released a cover of "I Am Australian" with Dami Im, Jessica Mauboy, Justice Crew, Nathaniel Willemse and Taylor Henderson, to coincide with the Australia Day celebrations.4950 The song peaked at number 51 on the ARIA Singles Chart.51 Jade played Kylie Minogue in the mini-series INXS: Never Tear Us Apart, televised on the Seven Network in February 2014. Jade was nominated for "Most Popular New Talent" at the Logie awards for the role.5253 Jade released a third single from her second album on 11 April 2014, entitled "Up!".54[better source needed] It peaked at number 18 and was later certified Gold, for selling 35,000 copies.3648 On 3 September 2014, Jade performed in Los Angeles as part of Nova FM's Red Room Global Tour.55 Jade's next single "Sweet Talk" was released on 21 November 2014,56[better source needed] with her second album scheduled for release in 2015.5758 Jade was the supporting act for One Direction's Australian leg of their On the Road Again Tour in February 2015.59 On 17 July 2015, Jade released a new single, "Shake That", featuring American rapper Pitbull.60 It served as the lead single for her long-awaited second studio album. On 5 September 2015, it was announced that Jade had joined the cast of the long-running soap opera Home and Away as Isla Schultz.61 She made her first appearance during the episode broadcast on 3 March 2016.62 Jade's second studio album, Nine, was released on 20 November 2015.63 Jade confirmed in March 2016 that she is currently working on her third album and is hoping to release it by the end of 2016.64 It could contain the upcoming singles 'Crushed' and 'Ooh Ooh Ooh' that are mentioned on the Ascap website.65 In 2016 it was announced that Jade had been cast as Tracey Tyler in the Nine Network mini-series House of Bond. On 28 October 2016, Jade announced a new single "Hurt Anymore" in collaboration with Cyrus Villanueva, which was released on 4 November. 2017-present: Cosmetic Line, continued touring and upcoming Third album In early 2017 Jade joined the Boyzlife British and England tour, touring there for the first time 67 On 6 March 2017 Jade partnered with Perfer Models to launch her debut cosmetic line "Samantha Jade for Models Perfer"68 On 26 May 2017 Jade released her new single "Circles On the Water" which is expected to be the lead single from her upcoming third studio album. Artistry Jade is a light-lyric soprano and cites Beyoncé, Robyn and Mariah Carey as her musical influences.2 Personal Life Jade previously lived in Los Angeles, California, in order to pursue her singing career.69 After struggling to get a new record deal in the United States, Jade moved back to Perth and began working at her father's warehouse in Guildford, Western Australia.814 She later relocated to Sydney, New South Wales, where she was a makeup artist while still gigging. In 2016, she dated her Home and Away co-star, Nic Westaway, but broke up a few months later. Filmography * (2006) American Dreamz - Show Contestant * (2009) Beneath the Blue - Kita * (2012) The X Factor Australia - Herself, contestant * (2013) X Factor Around The World - Herself * (2014) INXS: Never Tear Us Apart - Kylie Minogue * (2015) Neighbours 30th: The Stars Reunite - Herself * (2016) Home and Away - Isla Schultz * (2017) Home and Away: All Or Nothing - Isla Schultz * (2017) House of Bond - Tracey Tyler * (2017) Love Child - Singer 2 Discography * (2012) Samantha Jade * (2016) Nine * (2018) Best of My Love Gallery W1200 h678 fmax-0.jpg 6d25b2a50ed816ae849d89046276bb40.jpg 8b339a26c39a1840e0792a2d36e6c534.jpg 9e89fdeff3beca7144ee05c945a95417.jpg 746ff6811b4889476f55021f66430802.jpg|Young Sam and her late mother 1457312663397.jpg d37358e88a9372246457369be300b6b8.jpg download.jpg fd8a41f8278b6905fb2541fcf11aa312.jpg 600x600sr.jpg Samantha Jade.jpg Samantha Jade 2.jpg Samantha Jade 3.jpg images (4).jpg images.jpg samantha-jade (1).jpg Samantha-Jade.jpg Samantha-Jade-600x337.jpg samantha-jade-775676.jpg sammi1.jpg sammyandnic.jpeg|Sam and Nic Westaway Screenshot-2015-11-11-08.48.48.png XcLQq0R9.jpeg 620283-282376-34.jpg c2728edc6c08db89919e771116103ffb.jpeg Samantha-Jade_BEST-OF-MY-LOVE_Spotify-Banner-2660x1140px_.jpg